I'm Not Proud
by DaughteroftheSea123
Summary: Rhydian was the only one that kept Haven going. Seven year old Haven is a newly transformed wolfblood on the lookout for the only thing she has left. She has been tortured by hunters for three years, and not given up any info. But, now, she is free, and her powers are stronger than ever. Can she keep her wolf self under control, or will it control her?
1. Prologue part 1

All characters except for Haven and the OCs go to whoever owns wolfblood.

C. "Where is he?"A small voice questioned frantically. The crack of a whip echoed through the darkness as it hit the small girl's face once again. The wounds would heal, leaving no scars because of her heritage. "No beast! I am a hunter of your kind, and I am not going to let you go until you die!" The dark voice yelled at the little girl. This little girl, her dirty blonde hair a mess from blood and her own flesh, was seven years old. She had grown up too quickly, being left by her mother. She had the brains of a 60year old Einstein, being a child genius, and could solve anything. She had already planned her escape. Slippery from blood, she squirmed her way out of the tight upper cutter the place where her captor normally was, and bones cracked. "You little!"  
The voice screamed unknown words to even her. It sounded like "bleegophotl!" The child's eyes glowed bright yellow, and her face became visible. She had soft features, with natural beauty. He piercingly blue eyes were unseen however, because of the yellow glow in them that was standing kicked the figure into the light, and you could see that he was dead. This seven year old girl, had killed an adult man.  
She snatched his flashlight from his unmoving hands, and turned it on. The girl didn't even flinch at the sight of the man, for she had done this many times to her captors over the years. She had been in captivity since she was four, so that meant three years of torture. Three years of immediately healing after being cut with knives and hit with whips. She had only wanted to be with her brothers, Bryan and Rhydian.  
Her name, well, her name was Haven. Her last name unknown to the world, confined to only her memories. Haven's mother had separated her from her brothers because she was too strong. She was the fastest, strongest wolfblood to ever Live, as a matter of fact. However, this time, she had actually broken out of her stone prison. She was on a quest to find Rhydian, knowing that Bryan was already dead because he died next to her in a metal chair, from too many whippings.  
Haven swung the big metal door open, and beat up the guard outside. A snap of the neck later, and she was free. The full moon shone down on her, comforting her, healing her wounds. her hair glowed faintly in the brightness, as her bones crunched painlessly. A wolf howled in the distance, and Haven howled back. Her body was now covered in amazing sliver fur, with a black streak snaking down her spine. This mark ran in her family, and she knew that her howl did too. Another wolf howled from far away, making Haven's ears twitch. Rhydian. Was this really her brother? Only one way to find out. Haven bounded off into the distance to find the wolves at her top speed. Getting worn out easily was not her style, so she ran for a full day straight.


	2. Second part of prologue

Haven P. O. V

From behind my tree, I could see them. Having lost my speech from a recent blow to the neck, I couldn't call out to them. I knew he was my brother, and that she was one of us just from looking at them. Here is goes. I stepped out from the shadows, my vibrant blue eyes fading to golden yellow as they looked at me in surprise. The girl gasped, and the boy ran over to me.  
"Haven." He whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around my small body in a big hug. He smelled of fresh bay leaves from the home where we once lived. He looked at me and asked, "Haven, where have you been? I searched and searched but could never find your scent." So he had wanted me back. I made the image of the wolfblood hunters in his mind with my powers and he gasped. I had shown him the final scream of my voice, that would be never heard again. My eyes showed sadness, and changed color to seagreen. This was my natural eye color, my eyes turned blue when I was looking for something.  
The girl walked over, recovering from her shock, and whispered in a protective manner to my brother. "Who are you and what do you want." She demanded, stepping between my brother and I. I looked down, ashamed that I had even come. The girl nodded to my brother, with hurt in his eyes, and he picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder gently, but made it look rough for the girl. He pressed a spot on the back on my neck, and darkness creeped into my vision, and I passed out.  
When the darkness cleared and I woke up, I was in a nicely decorated cellar. Oh, not again. Where I had been when the hurt me was just like this. I wanted to cry out, to call someone to help me, but I couldn't. I have the Hunters to thank for that. A nice looking woman came through the doorway, that I realized had been open for the whole time, carrying a tray of seven muffins, a big steak, and some orange juice. For the first time, I drooled.  
The woman set it down infront of me, and I got a good look at her.  
She looked like the girl in the woods, with the same brown eyes and honey hair. All of a sudden she stuck her hand out, and I flinched.  
"It's ok dear, I'm Mrs. Smith. I'm like you, see?" Her eyes flashed the same yellow as mine did when I transformed. I nodded, and my face broke into a smile. The dirt on my face broke a bit, being dry and not used to being moved.  
"Now let's get you cleaned up" she said in a not to sweet tone. I had a feeling I was safe here, with Mrs. Smith and her family. She led me to the bathroom, that already had a pair of clean clothes and a running bathtub. I slipped off my shoes and socks as she left the room. I took off my crummy, old, ripped up shirt and threw it aside. After about five minutes and getting undressed, I finally wolfed up and stepped into the water. It felt amazing, being just the right temperature for my skin. The dirt floated off and dissolved into the water. The blue bar next to me fell of its shelf, making the water splash and me flinch again. It started making the water all bubbly, and I assumed that this was soap. After washing up, I stepped out of the tub, wrapping my long dirty blonde hair into a towel and surrounded myself in a whirl of soft towel fluff. When I looked at the clothes, I immediately recognized my brother's scent on them, and gladly put them on. The too big shirt went to my knees, but the little blue leggings still remained sitting on the counter. I recognized the hostile girl's smell on them, but put them in anyways. The mirror stood in front of me, and I could see what I looked like. The gray t shirt looked like a dress, and the leggings made it look normal, like a normal 7 year old's daily attire.  
I opened the door and slipped out, only to run into Rhydian and Ms. Hostile.  
"Hello Haven." She said harshly. I responded to Her with a curt nod, and gave my brother a hug. His hair was spiked at the front, and he was wearing a matching uniform to the one that the girl was wearing. Oh boy, they go to the same school. I am coming or nobody goes.

Rhydian P. O. V  
My sister was back, it feels so good to say. I spent all of last night in my room at the Smith's house whispering it to myself. I knew that Bryan was dead, but now I actually had a sister. And she was coming to school with me now,because she was Einstein, literally,she was a child genius,except she couldn't talk, so I got to do the talking for her. Haven stood hugging me for a minute, but pulled back. I handed her the uniform tie, and she looked like a normal student at school, but she was shorter than normal students. Maddie Haven and I walked to the door, after grabbing some toast, and headed to school. Here goes nothing.


End file.
